Nightmares
by Macx
Summary: A missing scene to the episode All Against One


**Nightmares**   
A missing scene to All Against One   
by Birgit Staebler

Cosmo sat in the small boat, worried sick, wide eyes fixed on the man in his arms. Ace Cooper was barely conscious, shivering uncontrollably and feverish. His clothes were soaking wet and dirty, the sleeve of his right shoulder ripped and bloody, and there were bruises showing on his face. Now and then he would cry out, fighting feebly against Cosmo's hold, then quiet down again.   
"Hold on, Ace," Cosmo whispered. "We'll get you to safety."   
Even if it was a dubious safety at least. If Blackjack or any of the other criminals of this sudden alliance found out that their victim was still alive, they wouldn't hesitate to strike again and finish the job. Ace had survived by sheer luck and because he was simply too stubborn to die, but he needed time to recuperate. They had found him by accident, hearing his desperate, nightmare-induced cries.   
"I didn't.... Wasn't me...." the magician whispered, eyes rolling wildly behind closed lids. "No!" He fought against Cosmo, but the teenager was easily able to hold on to the weakened man.   
Vega briefly turned his head, his dark eyes even darker with worry. Cosmo shot him a helpless look. "Just keep him from hurting himself -- or you," the lieutenant said quietly, steering the boat quickly through the waters of the bay around Electro City. "We'll be out of here soon."   
The only place they could go was the Magic Express. Hospitals or private clinics were out of the question. Sunny Boy or Blackjack had spies everywhere and would get wind of it immediately. Cosmo wrapped his jacket tighter around the shivering Ace and rubbed his arms lightly. Blood was soaking the yellow and orange jacket, but Cosmo didn't care.   
"Don't worry, Ace," he muttered. "You'll be okay again soon."   
But Cosmo himself worried. First five criminals Ace had helped apprehend had been freed, then four of them had shown up at the Ring Theater and attacked Ace throughout his show. Joined by Sunny Boy's henchmen, as well as Blackjack's, and Faceless, they had mercilessly attacked the magician. Ace had been injured and weakened, finally fleeing on the Magic Bike, only to be hit by a missile from Sunny Boy's men. That Vega and Cosmo had found the by then feverish man had been sheer luck.   


Vega finally pulled up next to the dock under the bridge where the Magic Express usually parked. Between the two of them, they managed to carry the unconscious Cooper to the train and get him into the bedroom. While Vega pulled off the wet and dirty clothes, Cosmo sent off a brief call to Mona. He had promised to tell her the moment they had news of Ace and he kept his promises. When he returned to the bedroom, Vega was busy disinfecting the flesh wound on Ace's shoulder. The magician was still unconscious.   
Cosmo winced as he saw how deep the shuriken had gone. The area around the wound was swollen and blood was still seeping out of the wound. There were bruises and abrasions visible now. Ace had been beaten up, which showed in the large bruise over the right side of his ribcage, and when the explosion had hurled him into the crates, he had suffered abrasion on his arms and upper body. He might even have a cracked rib.   
"How bad is it?" Cosmo asked, trying to ignore traces of older wounds he could see on Ace's back as Vega turned him around slightly. There were fine scars, old and healed, but they were out of a time Cosmo had not known Ace yet.   
"It's deep and he lost blood, but I don't think we have to worry. The moment we can insure his safety, we'll get him to a hospital. Ace might need stitches for that, but until then, we have to make due with this." He held up the bandage, then wrapped it around his friend's shoulder.   
Ace started to mumble again, then suddenly threw up his arms as if to ward something off. Something started to glisten around the tips of his fingers, then glowed more strongly.   
"No!" he yelled. "Don't leave! I didn't... I wouldn't.....!"   
Vega grabbed his flailing arms, pushing him down. Ace struggled briefly, then went limp. The magic fire around his hands died down.   
Cosmo hurried over to the bed. "What's wrong with him?"   
Vega carefully touched Ace's forehead. "Fever. I guess he's hallucinating. Get some cloths and cold water. We need to cool him down a bit."   
"I shouldn't have left him!" Cosmo mumbled.   
Vega looked up sharply. "Stop that, Cosmo. There was nothing you could have done. There were just too many of them!"   
The younger man shook his head. "Ace was up alone against them all. It was unfair."   
Vega squeezed his shoulder, forcing Cosmo to look at him. "Stop," he repeated. "Ace wouldn't want for you to get hurt and you know he would have worried about you if you had not been pushed out by the crowd."   
Cosmo's eyes darkened. "Maybe I could have...."   
"No. You would have been hurt as well, maybe even killed."   
The young man sighed, eyes drawn to the unconscious magician.   
"Now get me the cold water. We have a patient to care for."   
"Yeah." Cosmo left to fetch the cloths and Vega was alone with Ace.   
"Damnit, what do you get yourself into all the time, Ace?" Vega asked softly as he wrapped another bandage around Ace's ribs to relieve some of the pressure on the cracked rib.

*

Mona Malone arrived half an hour later. Her face was pale and drawn, filled with worry and fear, her red hair in stark contrast to the tone of her skin. As she entered the bedroom, she stopped briefly. Shock was written all over her face. Ace was still unconscious, now and then twitching a hand or foot, and the bloody and torn clothes were still piled on the floor. Cosmo was busy cleaning them away at the moment while Vega kept an eye on their patient.   
"How is he?" Mona asked softly, approaching quickly.   
"Feverish. He has nightmares and keeps mumbling or tossing around," Vega told, tiredness and exhaustion showing in his face and eyes. "He hasn't been coherent since we found him and we need to get the fever down. I hope he doesn't go into the defensive...." He shook his head. " I hate to try and quiet down the Magician living a nightmare."   
Mona knew what he meant. If Ace felt threatened by the nightmares and used the Magic Force, it would result in havoc. She had seen him use the full force of his powers before and Mona believed that he was capable of even more.   
"I need to go back to the precinct to file a report, then I'll be back."   
Mona nodded and Vega left, though feeling visibly unwell at leaving his friend alone. Mona sat down on the chair Vega had vacated and studied Ace's face. He was much too pale and sweat glistened on his face. His eyes moved behind closed lids and his features suddenly contorted into a grimace of fear and horror, then he exclaimed, "Please, no!" before quieting down again.   
"He keeps doing that," Cosmo said softly, sounding afraid. "I wish I knew how get through to him."   
Mona gently took Ace's hand and squeezed it. "Ace? Can you hear me? You are safe."   
Ace's breathing quickened and he tried to pull away. A whimper escaped his lips.   
Suddenly magic bubbles appeared around his fingers out of nowhere. Mona gave a gasp of surprise and drew back. The magical energy grew in intensity, crackling dangerously, and Ace drew back into a defensive position.

_Pain; brilliant white, blazing, his head exploding into never-ending fire._   
_Blackness._   
_Shrieking pain._   
_A face floated into view, contorted in rage and hate._   
_"Vega....?"_   
_"I don't want a former delinquent as a friend!"_   
_"No, please, you don't understand.....!"_   
_He tried to fend off the fists beating him, tried to escape the feet kicking into his ribs._   
_Another face appeared._   
_"Cosmo! Listen to me...."_   
_"I don't want anything to do with a criminal!"_   
_Balls of green fire flew his way._   
_Duck!_   
_Gun fire._   
_Too many against him. He was unable to beat them all!_   
_"Ace! I need help!"_   
_Cosmo?!_   
_He had to help him! He couldn't let those criminals hurt his friend!_   
_Pain in his arm, turning into a fiery flame of agony._   
_Run!_   
_Strong hands grabbing him from behind, twisting his arms on his back. The wound on his upper arms screamed agony._   
_Run for your life!_   
_Gunfire and missiles; an explosion; pain; then darkness._   
_He tried to get his breathing under control, his body trembling under its own accord, not giving him enough self-control._   
_Cold eyes staring straight through him..._   
_The feeling of magic flames ripping through his body......_   
_He screwed his eyes shut, a moan escaping his lips._   
_Someone touched him and he flinched away, his body radiating pain from imaginary ..... no, not imaginary.... real wounds. A whimper escaped his lips._   


The magic flare had died down abruptly and Mona now held on to the limp hand even as Ace tried to pull away. It was dangerous, but she had to give him a point of focus. She heard him cry out, witnessed him fight invisible demons, and sometimes, just sometimes, she understood what he was mumbling about.   
Old fears. Old nightmares. Back to life again.   
"Oh, Ace....." she whispered.   
"Not a criminal...." he protested weakly. "Let me explain...."   
Cosmo, who had dumped the wet and dirty clothes in a basket, approached hesitantly. "What is he talking about?"   
Ace twisted and turned, muttering, his voice full of fear and denial. Then he suddenly cried out in pain and fear. His face was twisted in terror. A low moan came from his lips. His whole body was drenched in sweat.   
"No......" Ace's voice shook with fear and terror. "No......please.....don't....."   
Mona touched his shaking shoulders. "He is reliving the past," she told the teenager next to her. "His mind is replaying old memories."   
Cosmo gave her a blank look.   
"He never told you about what happened fifteen years ago?" Mona asked softly.   
"Uhm, no, not really. I know some things. Like, you two knew each other back then already, and that he is an orphan.... And Gus said he worked as a burglar."   
Cosmo chewed on his lower lip, remembering his brief partnership with Gus Morland only too well. Morland had fed him all the dirty facts, everything, about Ace's criminal career, how he had been on the wrong side of the law, and it had hurt to hear it from a stranger. Back then he hadn't given Ace the chance to explain, but now he understood. Cosmo had his own criminal deed to look back upon and now, after all this time, he understood just why Ace had reacted so piqued about it. They had come to a new understanding after that and Cosmo felt there was a new kind of trust between them.   
"That he worked for my father?" Blackjack's daughter now asked quietly.   
Cosmo nodded. "Uhm, Vega told me. Ace never mentioned it....."   
"It was all because of me." Mona lowered her head and gazed at the feverish magician. "Ace was in my father's old gang. There was an accident....." She inhaled deeply. "My father was injured. The police arrested most of the gang, but Ace didn't get any prison time. Vega helped him." The words came haltingly, hesitantly. "Still, Ace was a criminal for time, breaking into vaults and private homes and things. I know he was good at it. The magic..... it let him do stuff." Mona shook her head. "He did it for me," she whispered.   
Cosmo was silent. He knew whatever he said now would be wrong. Ace hadn't told him that little tid-bit, Vega had, and he had never inquired any further. Cosmo had grown from the angry teenager back when Gus had manipulated him. So Ace had not told him the complete truth by himself, but that was okay. Totally okay.....   
Mona squeezed Ace's hand. He mumbled something, but he didn't seem to be in a nightmare right now.   
"Want a coffee?" Cosmo finally asked.   
Mona smiled briefly. "Thanks."   
"Hey, you're welcome." He gave her a shaky smile, then walked off to the kitchen.

*

The next hours passed slowly. Ace had finally quieted down and Cosmo had fallen asleep on the couch outside in the living room. Mona had checked on him, then covered the young man with a blanket. Zina was curled up in front of the couch like Cosmo's guardian, and Mona had just smiled at the sight. Vega had called and asked about Ace, but she had only been able to tell him what he already knew: Ace was feverish, having nightmares, and he was still not coming around. The police officer was worried sick about his friend, but he couldn't leave the precinct because Friedricks had piled work up around him. Leaving now would arouse too many suspicions.   
Mona had promised Vega she would take care of Ace. She fell asleep herself throughout the next hour.

*

_Light blinded him._   
_Pain raced through him._   
_His body collapsed and he curled into a tight ball._   
_He didn't scream as they continued to beat him up._   
_He wouldn't give them the satisfaction._   
_"Your fault," Cosmo said and then turned away._   
_He tried to scream, to tell him not to go._   
_Nonono, not my fault!_   
_'Your fault!'_   
_He cried in agony, though no sound came over his lips._   


Mona was alerted to the change through a loud cry that woke her with a start. Her eyes flew open and she immediately switched on the lights, dimming them to a bearable level. Ace was trashing in his bed, the bandage around his shoulder soaked in blood because the wound had reopened, and he was fighting an invisible enemy.   
"No, come back!" he whimpered. "Don't leave me! Mona, no! Mona!"   
The cry of her name stabbed into her heart and Mona flinched. He had nightmares about her leaving him?   
"Ace!" she called, grabbing one weakly flailing hand. "Wake up!"   
His eyes snapped open, displaying a blurry, light gray color. He was breathing harshly, panting, face glistening with sweat.   
"Ace!"   
He stared at her, confused and afraid. "Mona?" he asked weakly.   
"Yes, it's me. I'm here. Calm down. It's okay. You are among friends. It was only a dream."   
Ace inhaled shakily. ".... Nightmare....."   
Mona sat carefully down on the bed, still holding his hand, and she noticed how he held on to her -- like a drowning man. He was weak and exhausted, barely able to catch a coherent thought, and he needed sleep.   
"It's past memories.... right?" Mona asked softly.   
He winced. "Yes," he confessed after a while.   
"Want to talk about it?"   
It was a dangerous question, mainly because Mona was part of the nightmares, as she believed. She was a part of his past, a part of the pain, and she didn't want Ace to recall something that was also painful to her. Then again, he had to get it out.   
Ace's light gray eyes met her green ones, searching her face, her heart, and then the story spilled out of him. It all poured out of him and he couldn't stop talking. It was sometimes a bit confusing, but she began to understand. Little had to do with her father's accident. It was more a matter of always being alone, having no one to trust or turn to, friends deserting him, and his nightmares about his only true friends he had today, leaving because they knew about his past. He thought that his loneliness, the pain of it all, was what he deserved. It was what the nightmares told him. He deserved to be alone for betraying his friends.   
Mona looked at the trembling man, her heart reaching out for him. And then she embraced him, hugging the sweat-covered body to her, rocking him. She guessed it was the first time he allowed himself this release. It suddenly opened her eyes to a lot of things concerning Ace Cooper, the man who always seemed to be in control of every situation. She knew his childhood, but she had never known the years between the day he had left and the day he had come back. She felt him quiet down, trying to detach himself from her and she let him.   
"I.... I'm sorry for this," Ace whispered, rubbing his eyes in embarrassment. He sounded so tired.   
"It's okay," Mona replied, running a hand through his hair. She actually enjoyed the closeness, even though it was hardly the time to ponder this.   
"No, it's not. It happened so long ago .... I should be able to handle it!" He sounded angry with himself.   
"You never shared your pain," Mona whispered. "That's why it always came back." He met her eyes again and she smiled. "Thank you for trusting me with this."   
"I trust you with my life, Mona," Ace whispered.   
And he loved her. Ace didn't say it, but it was in his eyes. Mona knew it and she felt the same for him, but the past, the part he had only brushed in his nightmares, prevented a further exploration of the possibilities. Or was it something she was responsible for? Was she blocking whenever it grew too close for comfort?   
Ace's eyes had slid half shut again. He was too exhausted to stay awake and Mona knew he needed sleep.   
"Mona?" he asked tiredly.   
She smiled. "I'll be here. Go to sleep."   
His lips drew into a weak smile, then slipped into a now dreamless state.   
Mona watched him silently, pushing a stubborn lock of black hair out of his eyes. He would recover, physically and emotionally, she knew. He had shared part of his pain with her and she wondered if he would remember or if this nightmare would be just that for him: a bad dream. Whatever the outcome of this might be, she would remember.

* * *

"It's over."   
The tall, dark-haired man was silent and his eyes were fixed on the distant horizon. Waves crashed against the quay and sea gulls lazily circled across the blue sky. His light gray eyes were filled with mixed emotions and one hand was absent-mindedly massaging his shoulder.   
"You should go and see a doctor with that shoulder, Ace," Vega said quietly. "Pulling up Blackjack, as well as fighting Faceless, didn't help with your prior injuries."   
"I'll think about it," he now said, voice too level for Vega's liking.   
"No, you're not going to 'think' about it. I'll lock you up and drive you there personally if you won't do it yourself!"   
Ace smiled dimly. "Lock up a magician?"   
Vega gave him a mock glare. "You know what I mean."   
"Okay, I will go and see a doctor, Vega. Satisfied?"   
"More or less." The lieutenant was silent for a while, keeping Ace company as the wind blew in from the see, ruffling their hair. Ace's cloak rippled in the air and he briefly closed his eyes, grimacing, his hand clenching around his injured shoulder.   
Vega frowned. The frown deepened as he discovered a dark, red stain on the gray costume as Ace pulled his hand away.   
"Okay, that's it. Hospital. Now!"   
Ace was about to protest when he discovered Vega's expression and shut up.   
"Ace? You okay?!" Cosmo called, running over to them.   
"Fine. I just need to pay a doctor a visit, as my friend here keeps pointing out." Ace smiled briefly.   
Vega's glare returned. "Get in before I really slap some cuffs on you, Cooper!"   
Ace smiled again, then got into the car. Cosmo slipped in on the other side and Vega took a seat behind the steering wheel. They drove away from the Croesus Palace where the police was still busy cleaning up after the major fight between the assorted criminal members. Ace laid his head back against the seat and sighed softly.   
Yes, it was over. The alliance had held only briefly and he was glad about it. He could take on the individuals, but in the last few days he had been proven that he had his limits. He had been damn lucky to survive this mess and it had been due to some very good friends. Ace smiled. Friends. Yes. He wasn't alone and he had something almost akin to a family with Cosmo and Vega. They were not related, but they were there for him, risking their lives in dangerous situations, just like he would risk his life for them.   
And there was Mona.   
His smiled deepened.   
No, he was no longer alone.   



End file.
